Manly Apanya
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Yuta selalu pamer kalau dirinya paling 'manly' di antara teman-temannya, begitu pula Hansol. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing? Taeyong x Yuta; TaeYu; Johnny x Hansol; JohnSol; fluff; yaoi; BL; Boys love


**MANLY APANYA**

.

.

Taeyong x Yuta (TaeYu)

Johnny x Hansol (JohnSol)

.

Rated : T+

Length : oneshot

Genre : romance, humor

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Lima orang yang duduk di meja kantin itu hanya memandang dua orang yang sedang berdiri memamerkan sesuatu kepada mereka berlima. Pandangan mereka berlima terkesan _blank_ dan datar, seakan pembicaraan si pemuda Jepang dan si pirang itu hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Aku dan Hansol hyung itu lelaki ter- _manly_ di antara kalian tentu saja!" seru pemuda Jepang yang bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu.

Mereka berlima –teman Yuta dan Hansol- hanya bisa melongo mendengar pengumuman Yuta. Apakah pendengaran mereka salah? Ataukah otak Yuta yang mulai tidak normal karena semalam lelaki manis itu malah curhat ke grup teman-temannya kalau tugas kuliahnya menumpuk dua kali lipat?

"Serius, Yut?" tanya si pemuda berparas bak kelinci –Kim Dongyoung, atau mudahnya dipanggil Doyoung.

Yuta menganggukan kepalanya angkuh. Kedua lengannya bersedekap dengan postur tubuh berdiri tegap. Sementara lelaki pirang yang bisa dikatakan manis juga walaupun tingginya lebih dari 180, hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Tipikal pemuda kalem.

"Kalian pasti terheran-heran kan? Hansol hyung kan tinggi, mukanya sangar –AW!" Yuta mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban jitakan Hansol. Hansol menatap tajam Yuta yang hanya dibalas cengiran tidak bersalah. "…Hansol hyung digilai banyak wanita, hebat banget _dance,_ bisa _rapping,_ dan sebagainya."

"Lalu kalau Yuta hyung?" tanya Sicheng, tapi teman-temannya lebih mudahnya memanggil dia Winwin.

"Aku? Wahahaha! Tentu saja tidak kalah dari Hansol hyung." Yuta tertawa bangga. "Aku kan jago olah raga terutama sepak bola, suka mendaki gunung bahkan gunung di seantero Korea Selatan pun pernah aku daki, banyak wanita yang menggilaiku, banyak yang bilang tatapanku setajam silet, senyumku membuat semua wanita meleleh, blablabla…"

"Tapi kalau sama Taeyong hyung pasti jadi _bawah_ juga." Sahut Mark. Semua mata kini tertuju pada si bocah tengil berambut pirang lurus, atau bisa dikata Draco Malfoy gadungan. Mereka tidak mengira bocah tengil yang bahkan baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun dan seorang adik Lee Taeyong itu bisa berkata "sesuanu" seperti itu.

Yuta memicingkan mata kepada si Draco Malfoy gadungan itu. wajahnya juga sudah mulai memerah, kawan! "Apa maksudmu, Lee Minhyung?"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja kalian. Kalau sama _seme_ kalian, pasti kalian tetap akan jadi _bawah_ juga kan?" kata Taeil dengan jurus nasihatnya.

"Tapi tidak mesti kok kita selalu terlihat jadi _bawah._ Buktinya sudah dikatakan Yuta tadi. kita kan _manly._ Iya kan, Yut?" Hansol menyenggol lengan Yuta.

"Betul sekali, Hansol hyung!"

Doyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku jamin kalian pasti punya sisi yang sangat _uke_ dibalik sisi 'sok' _manly_ kalian."

"YA! Kim-kelinci nakal-Doyoung—"

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Yuta mendadak diam seperti patung. Itu suara yang sangat dikenalinya dan tentu saja suara yang selalu membuatnya merinding ketika lelaki berwajah anime itu berteriak marah seperti tadi. Kemudian Yuta merasakan lengannya ditarik dari belakang, membuatnya berbalik menghadap Lee Taeyong –kekasihnya.

Muka Taeyong terlihat menahan marah dan kesal, terlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kalau sudah seperti ini Yuta bisa apa. Melihat Taeyong marah merupakan kelemahan Yuta dibalik sikap _manly-_ nya.

"Kenapa kau malah di sini?! Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali supaya kau segera kembali ke apartemenku dan membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat semalam! Eh malah seenaknya kabur ke sini." Omel Taeyong.

Yuta meringis. "E.. ehehe… nanti ya, Tae. Aku lagi asik—"

"Asik apanya! Aku tidak suka kamarku berantakan gara-gara ulahmu. Lagipula tugas-tugasmu memangnya sudah selesai? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau kabur dan kau harus dapat hukuman!"

Taeyong menarik lengan Yuta dengan kencang. Yuta berteriak sakit sambil memohon kepada teman-temannya untuk menolongnya. Namun dirinya langsung bungkam ketika Taeyong menoleh padanya dan memberinya _deat glare_ menakutkan. Bisa dipastikan Yuta mendapat hukuman setimpal hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Nah, Hansolie, masih mau mengaku _manly_ seperti Yuta?" tanya Taeil dengan tatapan meledek.

"Tentu saja! Itu kan salah Yuta yang terlalu takut sama _seme-_ nya! Lagian aku—"

"Haaai sayaaang!"

Tubuh tinggi Hansol hamper saja terjungkal ke depan ketika tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya menubruk dirinya dari belakang. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dan kepalanya mulai bersandar manja di bahu kiri Hansol. Sesekali orang itu menghujani leher serta pipinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"A-Ada apa kamu ke sini, John?" tanya Hansol tergagap.

Johnny memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat menahan malu. "Tentu saja menghampiri kekasih manisku."

Hansol terlihat ingin protes, namun ia langsung bungkam ketika tangan Johnny mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping dan Johnny menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hansol, melumat dan menghisap bibir itu bagaikan permen.

Lima orang yang duduk di meja kantin itu –sekaligus beberapa orang lainnya yang ada di kantin- mulai memerhatikan adegan panas itu. terlihat Johnny yang begitu nafsu dan mendominasi dalam mencium bibir Hansol. Hansol hanya bisa pasrah saja sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

'Tuh kan, namanya juga _uke._ Pasti bakal luluh sama _seme-_ nya.' Batin Doyoung, mata kirinya berkedut melihat Johnny dan Hansol yang sibuk bercumbu.

'Aduh, kasihan Mark dan Haechan!' batin Taeil. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menutupi mata kedua adik mereka, Mark dan Haechan.

"WOY! INI KANTIN! GET A ROOM PLEASE!" seru Doyoung yang mulai tidak sabar.

Johnny melepas pagutan bibirnya di bibir Hansol, mengecup sekilas bibir itu lalu kembali memeluknya erat dari belakang. Terlihat wajah Hansol yang memerah padam sampai telinga akibat menahan malu atas adegan tak senonoh barusan.

"Hehehe… maafkan aku, sayang." Bisik Johnny. "Maaf ya, teman-teman. Hehehe… habisnya aku sudah nggak tahan ingin makan Hansol hyung."

Ketiga orang yang duduk di situ memutar mata mereka dengan malas. Sedangkan Haechan dan Mark terlihat bingung.

"Oh iya, Hansol hyung aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Johnny melepas pelukannya, lalu melepas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan boneka berbentuk kuda nil warna putih. "Tada! Sesuai permintaanmu semalam!"

GUBRAK!

Kelima orang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pasangan tiang itu melongo. Hansol meminta boneka kepada Johnny, kawan-kawan!

"Se-sejak ka-kapan aku… meminta boneka?" Hansol mencoba mengelak.

"Loh? Bukankah tadi semalam setelah kita melakukan 'itu' kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk membelikan boneka Moomin ini untuk melengkapi koleksi bonekamu? Kau lupa ya?"

Benar kan dugaan Taeil tadi. walaupun mereka selalu bilang mereka adalah orang ter- _manly,_ tapi kalau sudah bersama sang _seme_ pasti akan luluh juga. Yah, nasib menjadi _bawah._

"Hey, Hansol hyung! Kalau mau mengoleksi Moomin, hyung kan bisa minta di Renjun. Lagian Renjun koleksinya banyak sampai tumpah-tumpah." Seru Haechan.

Muka Hansol semakin merah. Satu fakta yang tidak diketahui teman-temannya adalah bahwa ia mempunyai banyak boneka di kamarnya.

"Nah, dengan begini koleksi boneka di kamar –Eh, eh… mau kemana kau, hyung?"

Hansol semakin tidak bisa menahan malunya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari situ dengan langkah dihentak-hentak, persis seperti _uke_ yang sedang PMS. Johnny berpamitan kepada teman-temannya lalu mengejar Hansol yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

"Huuft… untung aku _seme._ " Gumam Mark sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Apa kau bilang, Mark?!" seru Haechan yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Mark.

"Ah… eh… ti-tidak, sayang. Hehehe…" buru-buru Mark mengoreksi ucapannya.

Kalau yang satu ini sih SSTU. Seme-Seme Takut Uke.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Aku kembali kali ini bersama FF Taeyu dan Johnsol. Sebenarnya ini sudah ada di draft berminggu-minggu tapi baru ter-upload sekarang.

Btw akhir-akhir ini FF Taeyu jadi langka banget, hampir punah malah. Johnsol juga. Dan soal Johnny, entah kenapa aku lagi suka banget sama Johnsol. Yah, walaupun mamah Jihan belum debut-debut hehe... Aku menulis karakter di sini tuh berasa kayak OOC dah, tapi semoga readers sekalian suka. Dan soal yang aku sebutkan di atas kalo Hansol punya banyak boneka di kamarnya itu gara-gara aku baca di salah satu OA Line NCT, katanya kalo gak salah sih Hansol punya banyak boneka di kamarnya (katanya lhoo). Tapi gatau bener apa gak.

Aku mau curhat dikit. Aku ada rencana mau buat FF Produce 101. Karakter dan plotnya sudah dirancang di otak, tapi masalahnya aku ada konflik batin dengan tuh acara. Aku punya 4 jagoan di P101 yaitu Samuel, Daehwi, Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Tapi takutnya setelah aku buat FF-nya mereka berempat ternyata salah satu atau semuanya gak masuk Top 11 aku jadi baper sendiri :( Apalagi setelah liat ranking Samuel jadi turun drastis.

Btw soal P101, jagoan kalian siapa nih?

Sekian dariku. Aku berterima kasih sekali buat Review, Fav, dan Follow di FF sebelumnya. Kritik, saran dan sebagainya masih dibutuhkan di FF ini. Atau mau beri masukan? wkwkwk

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
